Kill the Moon
by Caren H
Summary: Movie-verse. Things change between Andrea and Emily one crazy morning. Hopefully for the better. Icon by me.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat, not Emily, Andrea, or Miranda unfortunately. I wish I did though.

**Summary: **Things change for Andy and Emily one crazy morning. Hopefully for the better.

**A/N: **There's a serious lack of Andy/Emily centered stories whether friendship or more. Shame really, I find getting these characters to work together, (hopefully realistically) rather challenging. And who doesn't like a challenge eh? The whole differing personalities/interest and all.

It's been awhile since I've written anything, and I was _not_ good to began with. Happy reading.

* * *

**Kill the Moon**

It started with a slap.

A really hard, vibrating slap to the cheek. She could remember the painful sting to the side of her mouth and taste of blood on her tongue after involuntarily biting down on it too hard, and the half stumble. God, the stumble, before quickly catching herself with her right foot.

Andy was hurriedly returning from one of her many errands for Miranda that morning, that particular trip being Starbucks. Three medium sized, scorching hot cups were wobbling frighteningly within the cardboard multi-cup holder along with two leather black bags hanging off her wrist as she continued her fast paced journey down the hall to Miranda's office. Halfway to the _Elias-Clarke_ she'd forgotten some sample _Anna Molinari_ bracelets and had to make her way around four blocks. By the time all the items were picked up, the coffee had gotten cold from the freezing winter air. Miranda hated cold coffee, even if she wasn't due for another half and hour that morning. Andy had gone back for fresh coffee.

Her flushed features changed to one of relief once she finally reached the double glassed doors to the office. Her arches were throbbing from her heels pounding harshly onto the cemented sidewalks and the small of her back wasn't fairing well from the stiffness she was starting to feel. She studied the cups warily as she gripped the door handle, and then carefully pulled it open. Letting the door go and stepping inside to the blessedly lush carpet, her gaze was intensely focused on her desk. She stepped, one than two strides in that direction when abruptly something powerfully collided into her body. A loud 'oomph!' was heard followed by hot, searing pain rapidly spreading throughout her stomach and lower chest regions.

The burning pain was so intense and her arms had began to quake from the shock of the stinging coffee dripping down the front of her mint green frumpy sweater.

When she came to a semblance of awareness, the trey was still gripped firmly in her hands, funny how that was the only thing somewhat together. Her gaze slowly lifted to meet heated Alice blue eyes. Andy's breathe seized in her chest as her hands began to tremble from her blooming fear. The last thing she remembered seeing was the quick flash of pale skin, a shadowed mass coming against her eyes with the view of that extra lush carpet rapidly staining with every hot coffee drop. After a few seconds she'd come to understand the black mass in her eyes was her own hair.

The sound of her heavy heartbeats roared in her ears, her chest heaved in shallow pants, the taste of blood filtered though her haze like mind, vicious pain bloomed on her cheek followed by the feel of tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as the realization of what had just happened came to a head.

She swallowed then took a deep breath and lifted her head up.

"Oh God, Andrea! Dear, God... I don't know what came over me. I mean, I know I was angry and I _still_ am down right pissed, after all, my breast _are_ burning terribly right now, and look at this shirt. It's completely ruined! Dear God. Doesn't give me the right to go around bloody attacking people in the bleeping morning hours! Oh, goodness, let me get that for you Andrea…"

Andy was completely immobile as she felt the coffee taken out of her grasp, her hand lifelessly fell to her side as she turned to stare at the first assistant. Emily was fretfully moving about, throwing the now half empty Starbucks cups in the trash bin all the while mumbling nonsense to her self. When she started for the bathroom, most likely with the intention of grabbing a hand full of paper tiles, Andy's clouded brain finally kicked into gear.

"No, Em, let me get that clea-" she heard herself utter with a trembling voice.

"It's okay."

"But, I'm the one that-"

"I've got it! I've got it Andrea…" Emily briskly walked out of the bathroom then quickly squatted down with the paper tiles in hand and started roughly wiping off the liquid on the soiled carpet. Tiny pieces of paper tile were flying around and tearing apart as she scrubbed the floor like her life depending on it. Miranda would have her head on a platinum platter if she didn't fix this.

"Emily, just stop. You need a carpet shampooer to get that-"

"Andrea…if I…" her words softly died down on her lips when she suddenly felt soft hands gripping her own. She moved her gaze upward, meeting Andy's concerned filled eyes. Her gaze swept over her face before pausing at the reddening bruise of her cheek. Shame and guilt arose within her after she'd also seen the tear streaks down Andrea's face.

"The carpet isn't important right now. I'm sure you must be in pain from the hot coffee. I am so sorry Em; I was just so much in a hurry to get a break from these heels and I should have looked where I was going. Geez, I thoroughly destroyed your blouse! Maybe we could salvage it. In college, I was a pro at getting spilled things out of my-"

"Oh, would you stop talking for a second." Emily finally spoke, though not as harshly like Andy was accustomed to.

Andy jerkily nodded, and then comprehended the wetness on her cheeks. She moved to quickly wipe them away. She hissed in pain when her fingers grazed her reddened cheek roughly.

Hearing this caused Emily's guilt to double. She felt her legs trembling from over exertion because of the kneeling position she'd been in for so long. Gripping Andy's hand tighter she said, "Come on, stand up Andrea." She commanded softly as she lightly pulled at her hand in assistance.

Once standing, Emily walked towards the kitchen. Andy had no other option but to follow, as her hand was held prisoner within Emily's smooth one.

So caught up in her task of getting ice from the freezer to rub on her tender skin Emily still hadn't realized their linked hands. It was the only solution she would allow. Leaving wasn't an option. Andrea was still in the learning process and there was a lot to be done.

"I'll get some more paper tiles." Andy stated, letting go of the other woman's hand.

"What-why?"

"We need to hurry before that stains badly," she pointed with her finger towards Emily's royal blue blouse, "If we soak it in cold water, we should be able to get most of it out."

"Right." Emily breathed out after a few moments of filling a zip lock back with ice. "I'll just grab one of those sample shirts off the rack then."

Fifteen minutes later, Andy had painstaking rinsed out Emily's shirt in the sink and was currently holding a plastic bag of ice, alternately switching it from her stomach regions to her cheek. She could hear Emily through the bathroom door, irately requesting the cleaning staff's immediate services for the carpet. Her own shirt was soaking in the sink but, she knew it was pointless. It was of light shading and she knew the stain would remain visible on the soft material.

After Emily hung of the phone, she tiredly ran her hand over her face, her fingers lighting caressing her reddened nose as she did so. She hadn't quite gotten over the bug yet, one of the many colds she'd caught in the winter months. '_This is a disaster',_ she thought. Though minor compared to any known debacle, it was not how she'd envisioned her morning.

Waking up thirty minutes late had already saturated her good mood that morning, she'd forgotten to place her clothes in the dryer the previous night, and her still immersed clothes were still sitting desolately in the drying machine, ultimately limiting her selections of tops and skirts to wear. Not to mention she'd ran out of blocks of cheese causing her to have hunger pains and a slight headache. Her personal life was utter crap.

Hardly any friends to speak of. Romantic outings? That was a gag. And she'd missed home dreadfully. Taking a small vacation to England was out the question at this point, with Fashion Week nearing and a second assistant to get up and running. How she missed the sound of early morning rain against her window seal in the mornings and the smell of her mothers home made Banoffee pie, when her diet wasn't reduced to diminutive options. Her life was on constant go and she seriously needed a break.

What she'd done just minutes ago had been absolutely despicable. Never had she lost control so badly. She prided herself on her well honed professionalism at _Runway, _calm and rational thinking in the mist of chaos and crisis. And Andrea, she didn't deserve the backlash from her personal issues. They were her own to deal with, just like she had done for so long. Her bumping into Emily was clearly an accident, a normal thing that people did all the time. Hot, searing pain or not, she shouldn't have slapped the poor girl.

Andrea, with her sweet and caring nature had asked _her _if she was alright, was worried about her body burns, and was now in the bathroom _cleaning_ out her stained shirt. Despicable indeed.

Emily was a bitch, and she knew it with a sharp clarity, even prided herself on it from time to time but, one thing she was not was irresponsible. She could admit when she was wrong to herself, even out loud if need be, through her pride and shame she would fix this. Like she did everything else. It was her everyday job anyways. Fixing things, organizing and taking pre-calculated steps to insure Miranda Priestley's every need. How was this situation any different? So, squaring her shoulders with a determined glint in her light blue eyes, she briskly walked towards Miranda's personal bathroom and lightly tapped the door before gently pushing it open, her lips already posed for an apology, but nothing ever came. Her words quickly evaporating as she gaped at a bra clad Andrea standing in front of the mirror with the ice pack hanging mid air in her hands, then moving up to startled deep chocolate eyes. Emily watched the slow blush rise from Andy's neck to her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry Andrea. I didn't realize you were cleaning your shirt as well. I'll go bring you a top."

Though still blushing, Andy nodded her thanks before turning back to the mirror with a shrug of her shoulders. The simple act seemed to calm her down and she moved on as if Emily hadn't just seen her in her bra and hadn't shocked her speechless. She'd probably find this funny if it weren't this particular situation. Before Emily fled to retrieve a shirt for her, Andy could see guilt and uncertainty in her expression. Her back had been ram straight like she was on a personal mission. No, whatever Emily had come to say had to be serious and she didn't think Emily would appreciate her laughing her face off when she returned.

Emily's hand gripping two glamor black blouses suddenly appeared inside the bathroom through the peeking door opening, "Andrea, take these." Her voice floated in. Andy could hear the flat tone of her voice. Her fellow assistant was feeling awkward now. She looked at the shirts with a raised eyebrow. _'Certainly not my personal choice of clothing…'_ With a sigh she moved to put one of the shirts on.

On other side of the door, Emily stood near her desk with an unreadable expression her posture, however screaming weariness. "Thanks for the shirt Em." Andy spoke once leaving the bathroom.

Clearing her throat, Emily lifted her gaze to Andy's on sporting a tense fake smile. "It…it looks good on you," she took a breath, "Listen, Andrea. That slap was totally uncalled for and…I-I'm sorry for hurting you." Emily's jaws tightened with stress as she tried to restrain her chaotic emotions. They were bubbling at the surface and she could already feel her eyes glazing from unshed tears. No matter the circumstance, she would not cry like a little girl. _'Pull yourself together,'_ she mentally chided herself. It seemed to be a losing battle though. She felt like her mind was splitting in halves from all the thoughts running through her mind, her chest was still stinging from the coffee and she suspected a little ice wasn't going to relieve the tender aching. Seeing the hand shaped bruise on Andy's pale cheek wasn't helping matters.

Andy for her part was taken aback. She could not ever recall a time when the stylish first assistant ever apologized to her. For anything. This was entirely bizarre, the way Emily was trying to pull herself together while looking so…vulnerable was truly a sight to behold. She shouldn't have been all that surprised, for weeks she noticed how drained Emily was looking when she was positive no one was watching her, the way her back was tense as she moved around the office, the usual glint of passion in her eyes that was slowly diminishing with every new hard tasked appointed her way. It was only a matter of time before everything shattered, for her hard defenses to crumble. Everyone needed reprieve once and awhile. She was only human after all. She saw when Emily's eyes landed on her cheek, the subtle gasp, guilt flashing though her eyes, and the unshed tears barely contained in her eyes.

She didn't want see Emily like this. Where was the strong, passionate, rude, and commanding women she'd come to sort of like? She'd do anything to see that person right now. What Andy was thinking about doing was downright stupid. She was positive she wouldn't live through the day if she went along with this crazy plan of hers. _'Doesn't matter now. Today seems full of surprises already.' _

Smoothly schooling her expression to one of calm kindness, Andy walked over to Emily until she was within arms reach of her. She gently grabbed one of Emily's hands and squeezed it gently in silent acceptance of her apology. Her other hand moved to smooth away the lone tear slowly traveling done Emily's cheek. Andy felt the other woman stiffen at the sudden touch, still she continued her gentle administrations, softly rubbing her thumb over Emily's knuckles and lightly cupping Emily's cheek. Moments later Andy was still alive and kicking.

"If I recall, I started all this, and while the smack on your part wasn't expected, it's already forgotten. Everyone loses it from time to time. I can sympathies." And she could. Emotionally, she wasn't fairing any better than her co-worker. Her personal life was nearing non-existence. She didn't have much chill time now that she worked for _Runway_. She frequently missed the daily group outings with Doug, Lilly, and her boyfriend Nate. Both she and her boyfriend's schedules were conflicting all the time.

Her father was saddened by the fact that she still hadn't had another opening for a second visit. She'd missed him dearly, his easy going personality and advice. Emails and rushed phone calls weren't enough anymore. And she hadn't the time for her beloved research papers. Losing one of her favorite hobbies was a blow to Andy's already slipping sanity.

Why didn't she just quit? In the past, she'd considered that option. Frequently. Coming home in near tears often would do that to anybody. However, no matter how stressful and mind altering this place was to her, she had to see things through, she needed to. To prove…whatever it was she needed to prove to herself. That she could handle whatever life dished out.

She remembered Nigel's fervent scolding just a few days ago, recalled the small… _dishonored _feeling in the face of his passionate monologue. This job was an opportunity, a great one in fact. To be apart of something that effected thousands of people daily no matter good or bad. Andy had had an epiphany afterward, still deeply effected by his speech she couldn't muster up the nerve to ask him for a full out make-over along with tips and pointers in maintaining said make-over. But, she would, and soon.

After the initial shock of Andy's gentle touch, Emily slowly started to relax, seemingly letting down her defense and lent into the touch to her own amazement and Andy's, if the slight widening of the others woman's eyes were any indication.

"We're good?" Andy questioned with a sheepish smile after removing her hands from Emily. She could tell that the other woman was starting to get overwhelmed with herself and put some space between them.

"Um…" Emily cleared her throat again, "Yes, Andrea. Thank you…" she finished in an unexpected bashful tone with her eyes looking everywhere but at Andy.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, neither not knowing where to go from there.

"I would understand if you would like to go, maybe go home to take care of your skin burns…I. I can take care of everything today-Miranda should be arriving any minute." She started. She could tell by the sudden change in hallway traffic, how frantic all her fellow employee's appeared to become.

Andy couldn't believe her luck. For Emily to offer something kind and so unlike her when she needed tending as well, was astounding. Something had clearly changed between them, something so small and intangible yet, significant. It was delicate and precious.

Even though her initial reaction was to decline Emily's offer, something held her back. Maybe it was the hopeful expression on Emily's face, or the way her hands were fidgeting at her sides. The woman was holding out an olive branch, a chance to start fresh with this act of kindness. Yes, she would take this significant gift from Emily. To reject it, though with good intentions would set them two steps back she was sure.

"OK, alright. Thanks Emily." Andy started for her coat and light brown satchel. God that bag was horrid. How had she not noticed this before? Emily's heartfelt smile of relief was missed by Andy.

With a final wave, Andy exited the office with a huge grin on her face. Who would have ever thought a smack to the face could bring to people closer? She was looking forward to this new camaraderie between Emily and herself. If they continued on this way, she could be a support to one another. They were going to need if they continued to work for Miranda Priestly.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, tell me what you think...


End file.
